Generally, traditional, non-communicating HVAC systems are not capable of displaying faults that may occur in the units that make up the system. In order to display faults, accessory systems including a number of different sensors are retrofitted on the HVAC units that are capable of measuring the performance of the units. These accessory systems typically increase the costs and install time of the HVAC system due to the number of sensors.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method to display faults without significantly increasing the cost and install time of the HVAC system.